teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Freedom
Lyrics Daniel: They never thank me for opening doors But they ain't even thank Jesus when he died on the cross 'Cause your spirit is ungrateful, bitches is so hateful I remain a staple Steven: My career's been a pink print When I retire, tell 'em think pink Pink Friday is the imprint And these bitches basic, instinct Oh shit, my commercial's on Did I really body bitches with commercial songs? Did I really prophesy every thing I do? But before I continue let me thank my crew Chris: So that was Young Wayne, Mack Maine, Baby & Slim came Tez & E.I. told me it wouldn't be in vain 'Cause prior to me signing I could've went insane And even now I think do I really want this fame Luis: Let me get up and go, 700 to go Overseas for a show Everybody get quiet when I'm starting the show Man I'm birthing these artists And I'm starting to show Rachel: I feel free I feel freedom Why they mad? You should see them Burn a L 'Cause it's crazy in here Crazy in here Crazy in here Rachel with Teen Justice: I feel free I feel freedom Why they mad? You should see them Burn a L 'Cause it's crazy in here Crazy in here Crazy in here (Kaveena: yeah) Luis: Who I wanna work with? Nobody 99% of them, is nobody Bitches acting like they killing shit, OK When I check these bitches guns, no bodies These niggas is fake fucks and opportunists Niggas spend they last dime to say they copped the soonest Why these niggas going broke to get ya approval? Pretty soon, they'll be back up on them Ramen Noodles Steven: B-b-b-bible, King is the title And if you are my rival, then that means you're suicidal And if you in the club then it's a Young Money recital I'm just that vital I'm busy, never idle I'm ya idol, I'm ya idol, I'm ya mothafuckin' idol Pink Friday in Macy's Thongs and some pasties (Chris: Yo, what other female rapper perfume in there? 'Cause I must've missed it) 12 milli to kick my feet up Get ready this is the RE-UP Rachel: I feel free I feel freedom Why they mad? You should see them Burn a L 'Cause it's crazy in here Crazy in here Crazy in here Rachel with Teen Justice: I feel free I feel freedom Why they mad? You should see them Burn a L 'Cause it's crazy in here (Teen Justice: it's crazy) Crazy in here (Teen Justice: it's crazy) Crazy in here (Teen Justice: it's crazy) (Kaveena: yeah) Rachel: Mirror, mirror, won't you realize? I just have to decide What you hiding from? What you hiding from? Mirror, mirror, won't you realize? I just have to decide What you hiding from? What you hiding from? Hiding baby Daniel and Rachel with Teen Justice: Would you, would you Give ya Would you, would you Give ya Would you, would you Give ya all for your Daniel, Steven and Rachel with Teen Justice: Would you, would you Give ya Would you, would you Give ya Would you, would you Give ya all for your Rachel (Kaveena): I feel free I feel freedom (freedom) Why they mad? (why you mad) You should see them Burn a L (burn an L) 'Cause it's crazy in here (crazy) Crazy in here Crazy in here Rachel with Teen Justice: I feel free (Kaveena: feel free, yeah) I feel freedom (Teen Justice: it's crazy) Why they mad? (Teen Justice: it's crazy) (Kaveena: why they mad) You should see them (Teen Justice: it's crazy) (Kaveena: hey) Burn a L (Teen Justice: it's crazy) (Kaveena: cause it's crazy) 'Cause it's crazy in here (Teen Justice: it's crazy) (Kaveena: cause it's crazy) Crazy in here (Teen Justice: it's crazy) (Kaveena: in here, yeah!) Crazy in here (Teen Justice: it's crazy) (Kaveena: yeah) Kaveena: It's crazy, yeah Category:Songs Category:Season 10 Songs